1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alternator systems for automobiles, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved alternator system for replacing an OEM Ford IAR alternator system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Automobile engines rely on air flow to remove excess heat from various components of the engine. However, many automobiles are being designed with body styling in mind rather than engine performance. In addition, government imposed regulations on vehicle emissions and C.A.F.E. standards further control engine designs. In short, to accommodate consumer demands for appealing body styles and to comply with governments regulations, air flow through the engine compartment is often compromised. The result is that engines are operating at much higher temperatures.
One particular victim of this heated environment is the Ford IAR alternator. The problem is evidenced by a warranty return rate of as high as 40%-50% on the Ford IAR alternator with the majority of these returns being due to certain components, such as the rectifier and the voltage regulator overheating and in turn failing.
Another significant cause of the failure of the Ford IAR alternator results from poor electrical connections. More specifically, the rectifier used with the Ford IAR alternator for rectifying the output of the alternator is connected to the vehicle battery via a wiring harness having a plurality of receptacles with metal clip inserts. The rectifier has a plurality of corresponding spades or prongs which are slidably mateable with the clip inserts of the wiring harness. The problem encountered is that the inserts of the wiring harness have a tendency to expand which results in a loose connection between the rectifier and the wiring harness. A consequence of the loose connection can be the formation of an electric arc between the rectifier and the wiring harness which can pose a serious fire hazard.
To this end, a need exists for replacing the OEM Ford IAR alternator with an improved alternator that has increased heat dissipation qualities and decreased heat generation qualities and that is configured to maintain secure electrical connections, while providing optimum electrical output. It is to such an improved alternator that the present invention is directed.